La Voix des Morts
by Tygresse
Summary: Et si le bon choix n'était pas toujours celui qu'on croit. Histoire en POV sur ce qui se passe pour Harry, Ginny et les autres après le dernier combat... peutêtre...
1. Trois gouttes de sang

Silence.

Tous s'agitent frénétiquement autour de moi dans un silence absolu.  
Leur attitude est à la fois empreinte de torpeur et d'hystérie.  
Certains courent et s'agitent puis restent prostrés l'instant d'après.

Ron et Hermione se soutiennent et se réconfortent tant bien que mal. Hermione ne comprendra probablement jamais le geste de Drago. Quand à Ron, il repose hébété sur l'épaule d'Hermione, les yeux secs et rouges. Il beaucoup perdu ce soir.  
Je ne vois Neville nulle part. Peut-être est-il revenu sur nos pas, là où nous avons du laisser Luna, blessée, pour poursuivre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Rémus se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres s'agitent. Il a l'air inquiet. Quelqu'un passe une main sous ma nuque. C'est une sensation bien étrange. Comme si ma nuque ne m'appartenait pas vraiment, comme si cette partie de moi était à des millions de kilomètres.  
C'est Ginny. Elle est penchée vers moi, inquiète elle aussi. Elle me parle mais je ne l'entends toujours pas. Quelqu'un a débranché mes oreilles.

Pourtant, un étrange murmure me parvient. Une rumeur sourde qui me parcourt, se traînant paresseusement à travers mon corps depuis mes entrailles. C'est la voix des morts qui doucement se fraye un chemin à travers les dernières brumes de ma vie.  
J'ai 19 ans et je suis en train de mourir.  
Je les reconnais, ces voix. Ces sont mes fantômes, anciens et nouveaux, qui me rongent seconde après seconde, pour m'emporter enfin dans l'oubli avec eux. Comme ce murmure se propage dans mon sang, le monde perd lentement ses couleurs, englouties dans l'ombre froide de la mort.

Ginny est toujours au-dessus de moi. Son visage sale et cendreux, lacéré par les marques de ses larmes, est pourtant singulièrement beau et lumineux. Il est étrange de voir tant d'anxiété dans ces yeux clairs, si pleins d'assurance ce matin encore. Elle aussi a beaucoup perdu, ce soir. Un père, un frère… et bientôt moi.

J'aimerais tellement lui parler. Lui dire de ne pas pleurer sur elle, ne pas pleurer sur nous. Lui demander de me pardonner de ne pas avoir su rester en vie.  
J'aurais voulu être celui qui la réconfortera de ses pertes. Un autre le fera.  
Parler me demande un effort considérable. Commander à mon cerveau de remuer mes lèvres. Ralenties par la lente marche de ma mort, les informations sont de douloureuses pelotes d'épingles torturant mes nerfs sur leur passage. J'ai peur que ma voix ne soit qu'un murmure inaudible pour Ginny qui me scrute toujours avec anxiété.

Mais Ginny semble m'avoir compris, elle approche son visage de mes lèvres. Elle attends un instant, tendue puis relève son visage, plus inquiète que jamais. Elle secoue la tête en remuant les lèvres. Elle n'a pas du entendre ce que je disais.

Sur son visage, trois gouttelettes écarlates resplendissent de leur couleur éclatante.  
Trois gouttes de sang jaillies de mes lèvres comme je tentais de parler.  
Trois gouttes de sang, derniers éclats de ma vie sur la joue pâle de Ginny.  
Elle pleure à présent. Ses larmes ouvrent de nouveau sillons dans la suie de son visage, se mêlent à la crasse et au sang.  
Peu à peu, la rumeur s'intensifie et même ces dernières traces de mon existence perdent de leur couleur.

Faut-il vraiment lui dire adieu?  
Laisser un autre que moi essuyer mon sang sur son visage?

Non!  
Je m'y refuse!  
Je ne peux abandonner le combat, MON dernier combat. Je dois vivre, survivre. Encore une fois être le survivant. Sauf que je ne serai plus le seul. Survivants, nous le sommes tous.

Je me concentre sur ses gouttes de sang, profitant de leur existence sur le visage de Ginny.  
La voix des morts frémit dans mes entrailles comme une créature vivante cherchant à m'engloutir. Pardon, papa, maman. Pardon, Sirius. Je vous retrouverai une autre fois. Plus tard.  
Leur rumeur s'estompe doucement comme les couleurs reviennent au monde par le biais de ces trois petites gouttelettes vermillon. Le visage de Ginny devient rose là où les larmes sont passées. Peu à peu, le processus s'accélère. Bruits, cris, pleurs, souffrances et couleurs reviennent avec une violence saisissante.  
La voix de Rémus tonne à mes oreilles.  
"Tiens bon Harry, juste encore un peu. On va te soigner."  
Je sens à présent la main froide de Ginny sur ma nuque.  
La douleur m'écrase de sa main de feu. Ca fait mal. Horriblement mal. Mes entrailles ne sont plus qu'un océan de lave en fusion.  
Je gémis.  
"Harry, je t'en prie. Tiens le coup. Voila le médicomage"  
C'est Ginny qui a parlé. D'une voix blanche et tendue qu'elle a pourtant essayé d'adoucir au mieux pour ne pas m'inquiéter, peut-être.  
J'essaye de sourire, de lui dire à mon tour de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que je tiendrai le coup. Que je survivrai. Que je ne la laisserai pas seule.  
Oui, je tiendrai le coup quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Pour Ginny. Par Ginny.


	2. Un évènement tant attendu

Silence.  
Vient ensuite le brouhaha.  
Les jumeaux entament une gigue autour de la table pour fêter l'heureuse nouvelle.  
Ron, son cadet sur les genoux, prend affectueusement les mains de sa jeune soeur dans les siennes et lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible, un immense sourire sur le visage.  
De joie, Hermione a simplement pris sa belle-soeur dans ses bras et la berce en pleurant et riant à la fois. Elles sont rapidement rejointes par Molly.  
Douce Molly. Depuis la mort d'Arthur et de Percy, elle a montré tellement de courage puisant jour après jour son réconfort dans ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Elle est notre ciment à tous, notre mère adoptive. Elle nous réunit régulièrement, nous les survivants du dernier combat, nous qu'elle appelle aujourd'hui 'ses enfants'.

_Harry et Ginny  
Vont avoir un baby.  
Enfin parents, enfin,  
Voici venir le gamin. _

"_Enfin parents, enfin..._" chantent en coeur Fred et George, bientôt rejoints par Neville.  
Luna, quant à elle, abreuve déjà sa vieille amie de conseils farfelus tirés du précieux journal de son père. Généralement peu tolérante face à ce qu'elle appelle "les absurdités-à-la-Luna", Hermione, gagnée par l'euphorie ambiante, fait un clin d'oeil complice à Ginny en rigolant.

Ginny est radieuse. Depuis que la nouvelle est tombée, elle a complètement changé.  
Disparu ce petit pli amer au coin des lèvres.  
Disparu cet affaissement du visage lorsqu'elle voit le bonheur d'une mère avec son enfant.   
Disparu ce pli sur son front, cette envie qu'elle ressentait de voir les autres nantis d'un bonheur qui semblait lui échapper.  
Elle ressemble à présent à ma Ginny de nos temps insouciants. Elle le mérite amplement. Dix ans que nous essayons, dix ans que nous attendons.

Je suis heureux, très heureux, moi aussi. Mais, je ne me mélange pas à la joie générale.  
Quelque chose m'en empêche.  
Cette rumeur dans mes entrailles.  
Etrangement, la voix des morts ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté. Ils me hantent encore et toujours.  
Nous n'en parlons à personne. Nous n'en parlons même plus entre nous. Ginny a décidé une bonne fois pour toute que ces voix étaient le fruit de mon imagination générées par la culpabilité et par le stress de nos dix années de vaines tentatives pour être parents.  
Moi je sais qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. Même si la culpabilité est là pour certains d'entre eux, c'est autre chose. Ils sont avec moi. Mon père, ma mère. Pas vraiment des fantômes. Sirius, Severus. Pas vraiment des voix. Dumbledore, Drago, Arthur et Percy. Des ombres dans mon cœur. Bellatrix et Lucius.  
Ils me donnent l'étrange sentiment de n'avoir pas fini quelque chose. D'avoir fait une erreur dans mon combat contre le mal.

Souriante, Ginny se tourne vers moi. A voir mon visage, elle a deviné le cours de mes pensées. Un nuage passe dans ses yeux clairs. Elle sait que je n'arrive pas à partager cet instant de bonheur. Elle en éprouve de la peine pour moi et cela même assombrit sa gaieté.  
Je ne veux pas. Je suis resté pour Ginny. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Je m'ébroue, et secoue mes pensées sombres. Je les rejoins et l'embrasse passionnément sous les vivats familiaux.   
Promis, Ginny. Je dompterai mes fantômes pour que plus jamais leur ombre ne te rende triste.


	3. Le destin du serpent

Silence.  
Ginny me regarde abasourdie. Elle ne peut pas croire que j'ai proféré de telles paroles.  
Je ne les retirerais pas pour autant. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit est fou, mais c'est néanmoins vrai.  
Je n'ai pas rêvé. Même si j'étais encore perdu dans les méandres de la voix des morts, je n'ai pas rêvé.

Mes fantômes. Oui, je sais. J'ai faillis à ma promesse. Je ne les ai pas domptés. Ils ont, au contraire, envahit ma vie de manière permanente. Nous ne nous parlons presque plus Ginny et moi à cause de cela.  
Elle pense que je vis dans le passé.

Comment lui faire comprendre que la voix des morts n'est pas la voix du passé. Mais une voix présente, à chaque instant, répandant sa rumeur incendiaire depuis mes entrailles jusqu'à mon cerveau. Allant même parfois jusqu'à me diriger.  
C'est elle qui m'a fait prendre le chemin du jardin, ce matin. Elle encore qui, alourdissant mes paupières de son murmure effréné, m'a laissé endormi derrière le buisson sous le sycomore.  
Un étrange chuintement m'a réveillé. Une langue que je n'avais plus entendue depuis bien longtemps.

_- Viens, petit serpent. Viens.  
_Appuyé contre le tronc du grand arbre, je n'ai même pas eu à bouger pour voir à travers le buisson. La voix des morts m'avait amené à l'endroit parfait.  
Il était là, assis dans le jardin, une vipère lui faisant face.  
_- Viens près de moi. Viens jouer avec moi. _

Quelque chose d'étrangement doucereux dans son ton et son attitude m'a fait resté silencieux. Quelque chose, la voix des morts sûrement, me disait que j'allais découvrir quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui seul.  
_- Viens, petit serpent. Deviens mon ami. _

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai été tenté de me lever d'un bond et de le rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Peux importe le secret, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je savais que si je restais contre le sycomore, ma vie serait bouleversée à jamais. Je ne voulais pas. Ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça. Ma vie et par extension, celle de Ginny. Je ne l'ai pas rendue aussi heureuse que je l'aurais voulu. Nous avons dérivé, chacun dans nos sphères respectives, bien loin l'un de l'autre. Je savais que si je voyais ça, je la perdrai à jamais. Je suis pourtant resté immobile.

_- Ami? Tu voudrais être mon ami?  
_Comme hypnotisé, le serpent a avancé vers lui. Son petit corps gracile semble flotter sur l'herbe verte. Il avance par à-coup. Avance, s'arrête, puis avance encore. Il contourne celui qui l'appelle pour arriver directement à portée de sa main.

Vif comme l'éclair, Sirius l'attrape.  
Le petit serpent s'enroule gracieusement autour de son poignet en émettant quelque sifflement de protestation.  
_- Attention. Ne sers pas si fort. Je suis plus fragile que toi.  
_La main s'assoupli. Il joue un instant avec son nouvel ami. Le serpent semble presque content de cette fraternité. Il remonte lentement le long du bras du garçon et ondoie sur son épaule.  
_- Hihi, tu me chatouilles, petit serpent. Reviens dans ma main.  
_Confiante une fois de trop, la vipère s'exécute. La main se referme tel un étau de fer sur la petite tête plate. Elle siffle de colère et de douleur.  
_- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal, petit d'homme. Arrête, nous sommes amis.  
- Amis? Non, tu n'es rien, rien d'autre que de la viande froide, petit serpent.  
_Le ton est dur, froid. Bien trop mature pour un enfant de 9 ans.  
Serrant de toutes ses forces, il explose le petit crâne dans son poing. Il ouvre la main et contemple les restes dégoulinants de la vipère en souriant. Une flamme rouge s'allume au fond de son regard.

Je n'ai pas tout raconté à Ginny. Je lui ai juste dit que notre fils unique avait un comportement bizarre, avec peut-être une tendance à la cruauté. Qu'il fallait juste le surveiller d'un peu plus près.  
Mais Ginny me regarde toujours dans un silence douloureux. Elle me croit fou. Elle ne me croit pas.  
Peut-être aurais-je du me taire.


	4. De bien tristes nouvelles

Silence.  
Je ne sais quoi répondre à Ron. Il s'assied lourdement dans mon canapé l'air anéanti.  
- Ron, je suis …  
- Ne t'excuse pas, veux-tu.  
Son ton est coupant. Il m'en veut. Pourquoi ne m'en voudrait-il pas?  
Je n'ai rien fait de bien depuis que avons éliminé Voldemort. J'étais un héro, je ne le suis pas resté longtemps.  
J'ai rendu Ginny malheureuse, elle a fini par partir. A présent c'est Hermione qui a quitté Ron. Par ma faute. Cette vieille amitié, cette vieille loyauté a coûté à Ron son mariage et l'amour de sa vie. Il est à bien des égards, beaucoup plus héroïque que moi. Il n'a jamais cessé, en toute circonstance de me témoigner cette loyauté indéfectible. Même aujourd'hui, qu'Hermione est partie. Même aujourd'hui qu'il est furieux après moi pour cette raison, il me soutient encore et me témoigne cette amitié et cette loyauté aveugle.

Je suis un monstre. Hanté par la voix des morts qui régit ma vie. Cette voix qui a non seulement gâché ma vie mais aussi celle de Ginny. Et aujourd'hui celle d'Hermione et de Ron.  
- Ron. Laisse-moi. Abandonne-moi. N'aie aucun regret. Va la retrouver. Dis lui que tu t'es trompé. Qu'elle a raison. Que vous devez votre loyauté, tous les deux, à Ginny et non à moi. Que je ne suis qu'un vieux fou. Que tu ne me reverras plus.  
- Harry ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu nous connais suffisamment tous les deux que pour savoir que ça ne se résoudra pas comme ça. Je suis heureux que ma mère ne soit plus la pour voir ça.  
Déjà que votre séparation lui a brisé le cœur.

Et une culpabilité de plus, une. Je n'en avais pas assez, merci Ron. Je ne devrais pas penser ce genre de choses. J'ai creusé ma tombe tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu contrôlé mes fantômes, et ils ont envahi mon existence.

Ron, cher vieil ami, a compris.  
- Allons, Harry. Arrête avec ça. Arrête de porter le monde sur tes épaules. Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si ma mère est morte. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là que pour te parler de moi.  
Une question me brûle les lèvres. Je la pose sans réfléchir.  
- Comment va Ginny? Et comment va … Sirius?  
Il lève un sourcil.  
- Ginny va. Elle vit pour Sirius, mais ça tu le savais. Quand a lui, il a fini ses études et travaille a présent pour la Banque Française des Sorciers. Il est brillant, tu sais. Tu devrais quand même prendre contact avec lui, Harry. Ton fils a fêté ses dix-neuf ans et tu ne lui a pas fait le moindre signe depuis près de dix ans maintenant.

Je regarde ailleurs. Comment lui dire que j'ai peur de lui. J'ai peur de mon propre fils. Parfois la nuit, je revois le regard nimbé de rouge qu'il a eu après avoir tué la vipère. Trop de souvenirs, trop douloureux.

- Harry, je suis venu pour une autre raison. Beaucoup plus grave. Ginny et Sirius, tu les reverras. Beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois probablement. Luna…  
Mon regard revient à lui au son de sa voix cassée. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'il tente de les essuyer ou de les cacher.  
- Luna ?  
- Luna est morte, Harry.  
La nouvelle me plaque dans mon siège.  
- Morte? Mais… comment?  
- On ne sait pas bien. Elle travaillait dans son laboratoire de potions. Dieu sait que ça a toujours été une mauvaise idée. Neville en avait des cheveux blancs, rien qu'à penser à la manière dont sa propre mère est décédée. Mais elle y tenait. Et dieu sait, que Luna avait une manière bien à elle d'être tenace.  
Quelque chose s'est mal passé mais on ne sait pas bien quoi.  
Elle n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps, parait-il. Neville m'a dit qu'elle parlait beaucoup de Fourchelang et de flamme rouge, qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a du être inattentive en faisant une de ses préparations.  
Harry, il faut y aller. Neville est brisé.

Fouchelang. Flamme Rouge. Comment dire à Ron les idées folles qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Des idées horribles, qu'aucun père au monde ne devrait avoir.

Une nouvelle question, impérative. Celle-là est posée immédiatement.  
- Ginny leur à rendu visite ces derniers temps?  
Ron me regarde étrangement, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir. Il réfléchit un instant.  
- En fait, oui. Ginny y est passée, il y a quelques semaines. Pour les vingt-cinq ans de Rodolphus. Encore une réunion, où tu n'es pas venu mais nous nous sommes dit que la présence de Ginny et de Sirius, expliquait ton absence à l'anniversaire du fils de Neville.

Je n'en peux plus. La pression devient intolérante. La voix des morts m'envahit de toute part. Il me reste une dernière question mais j'en connais déjà la réponse.  
- Et comment allait Luna?  
- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive? Tu refais l'enquête où quoi? Oui, Luna allait bien, enfin je crois. Elle en avait l'air en tout cas, mais qui a jamais pu savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Luna et les idées farfelues qui pouvaient y prendre naissance.

Mon cœur tourbillonne, et déborde. Je dois en parler à Ron, puisque Ginny n'a jamais voulu me croire. L'amitié de Ron me sera-t-elle encore dévolue s'il sait la noirceur qui m'habite? Me croira-t-il ou bien sera-t-il, ainsi que Ginny, que je suis fou, aussi fou qu'ils ont cru Luna.  
Pauvre Luna. Elle rejoint mes fantômes avec Molly. Toutes ces morts dont je suis responsable.

Je sais, je suis un monstre. Et je me demande dans quelle mesure je n'en ai pas engendré un…


	5. Conversation dans le noir

Silence.  
Une chape lourde et menaçante s'est installée sur la maison. Ce silence pesant m'éveille.  
Etrange, plus aucun bruit ne me parvient de l'extérieur. Comme si le monde s'était figé dans un moment d'obscurité. Le ciel s'est obscurci pendant que je dormais.

Alors que je m'assois dans le canapé où j'étais étendu, j'entends une respiration calme sortir de la pénombre du fauteuil à col de cygne.  
Moment de panique. Où est ma baguette ? Au diable, ma baguette. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. Celui qui a pénétré si avant dans ma maison aura rapidement raison de moi avec ou sans baguette.  
Une voix douce et pondérée s'élève du fauteuil.  
- Bonjour… Père.  
Un instant de soulagement. Trop court, bien trop court. Bien que la voix de mon fils soit douce, le ton est dur et autoritaire. Il n'est pas venu pour d'affectueuses retrouvailles.  
J'essaie néanmoins de donner le change, je joue les imbéciles.  
- Sirius ? Bonté divine, tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Ça ne va pas bien, de faire des peurs comme ça aux gens ?  
Son rire autoritaire sonne à mes oreilles comme une menace.  
- Peur ? Voyons, père, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi… du moins pas encore.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.  
- Ainsi donc nous nous parlons sincèrement ?  
- Oui, enfin nous nous parlerons sincèrement.  
- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?  
- Je suis venu vous donner quelques nouvelles et probablement aussi… vous tuer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserai faire ?  
- Croire ? Non, Harry, tu permets qu'on se tutoie hein, je ne crois pas. Je sais.  
- Que crois-tu donc savoir, petit morveux?

Ma haine est forte.  
Car, oui, je suis un monstre et oui, je hais mon fils. C'est son existence qui a fini d'achever notre mariage et coûté celui de Ron.  
Mon insulte ne reçoit rien d'autre qu'un rire cristallin.

" Appelles-moi comme il te plaira, je sais que c'est la peur qui te fait parler. Et tu as raison d'avoir peur, Harry. Vois-tu, j'ai questionné beaucoup de monde pour connaître ton histoire. Mon histoire. Ma mère, Oncle Ron, Oncle Neville, et bien d'autres encore. Ils ont parlé, tous. Neville s'est révélé plus résistant que prévu mais Doloris finit par délier toutes les langues.  
Quoi? Tu es surpris par mes méthodes? Voyons, Harry, tu es pourtant au courant pour le Fourchelang, la vipère et tout ça. Oui, tu vois j'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis un parfait legilimens, vois-tu.  
Oh, ne hausse pas les sourcils comme ça. Je sais qu'en tant que legilimens, il me suffisait de lire leurs pensées pour obtenir les informations que je souhaitais. Mais je préférais, et de loin, les entendre me livrer leurs souvenirs en me suppliant de les délivrer de leur souffrance.  
Tu vois, tu avais raison. Comment tu appelles ça ? Tendance à la cruauté. Comme c'est délicat de ta part, si joliment dit, Quel bel euphémisme, n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais aussi bien pu dire : amour de la cruauté. Car j'aime ça.

Je suppose que tu as compris qu'ils n'étaient plus, n'est-ce pas?  
En bon Londubat, Neville a résisté au sortilège Doloris aussi longtemps qu'il a pu. Mais comme son père avant lui, son esprit s'est rompu. Je ne lui ai pas fait l'affront de lui laisser une vie aussi pitoyable, évidement. De toute façon, son fils n'était déjà plus là pour s'occuper de lui.  
Hermione Weasley a été la plus difficile à maîtriser, mais…"

Alors qu'il parle, encore et encore, je me sens devenir livide. Tous, il les a tous eu. Ron, Hermione, leurs enfants, Neville et Rodolphus. Il a des partisans, des assistants. Et même Ginny. Ma douce Ginny, sa propre mère qu'il a prit soin d'éteindre de ses propres mains. Même Luna qui, dix ans auparavant, avait découvert son terrible secret.

- J'ai engendré un monstre.  
- Non, non, Harry. Ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite. Tu n'es pas le seul en cause. Il y a dans ton sang, bien autre chose que ta propre magie. Il y a dans ton sang, une magie bien plus puissante, une magie que tu ne comprendras jamais. La magie de Voldemort. Il EST mon père. Le seul qui mérite que je lui prête attention. Toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre gamin geignard qui a eu de la chance d'avoir une mère et des amis fidèles. Le pouvoir de Voldemort n'était qu'à lui. Et aujourd'hui à moi.  
Un Seigneur des Ténèbre réapparaîtra et imposera sa toute puissance au monde des sorciers. Il y en aura toujours pour se rallier à moi. Il n'y aura plus dans mes pattes un insignifiant survivant pour me barrer la route. Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu es juste Harry Potter, le garçon qui a failli.

Je me tourne vers le coin de pénombre. La voix des morts avait raison tout ce temps. J'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas sauvé le monde du sorcier noir. Pire, j'ai engendré le suivant, enfant de l'amour, lui donnant la force supplémentaire que son prédécesseur ne possédait pas.  
J'observe les flammes rouges dans les yeux de Sirius James Albus Potter tandis que l'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette met un terme à ma vie gâchée.


	6. Le dernier combat

Silence.

Tous s'agitent frénétiquement autour de moi dans un silence absolu.  
Leur attitude est à la fois empreinte de torpeur et d'hystérie.  
Certains courent et s'agitent puis restent prostrés l'instant d'après.  
_Étrange... _

Ron et Hermione se soutiennent et se réconfortent tant bien que mal. Hermione ne comprendra probablement jamais le geste de Drago. Quand à Ron, il repose hébété sur l'épaule d'Hermione, les yeux secs et rouges. Il beaucoup perdu ce soir.  
Je ne vois Neville nulle part. Peut-être est-il revenu sur nos pas, là où nous avons du laisser Luna, blessée, pour poursuivre Voldemort et ses sbires.  
_Mais que m'arrive-t-il?_

Rémus se penche sur moi. Ses lèvres s'agitent. Il a l'air inquiet. Quelqu'un passe une main sous ma nuque. C'est une sensation bien étrange. Comme si ma nuque ne m'appartenait pas vraiment, comme si cette partie de moi était à des millions de kilomètres.  
C'est Ginny. Elle est penchée vers moi, inquiète elle aussi. Elle me parle mais je ne l'entends toujours pas. Quelqu'un a débranché mes oreilles.  
_Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai l'impression de me dédoubler._

Pourtant, un étrange murmure me parvient. Une rumeur sourde qui me parcourt, se traînant paresseusement à travers mon corps depuis mes entrailles. C'est la voix des morts qui doucement se fraye un chemin à travers les dernières brumes de ma vie.  
J'ai 19 ans et je suis en train de mourir.  
Je les reconnais, ces voix. Ces sont mes fantômes, anciens et nouveaux, qui me rongent seconde après seconde, pour m'emporter enfin dans l'oubli avec eux. Comme ce murmure se propage dans mon sang, le monde perd lentement ses couleurs, englouties dans l'ombre froide de la mort.  
_J'ai peur… _

Ginny est toujours au-dessus de moi. Son visage sale et cendreux, lacéré par les marques de ses larmes, est pourtant singulièrement beau et lumineux. Il est étrange de voir tant d'anxiété dans ces yeux clairs, si pleins d'assurance ce matin encore. Elle aussi a beaucoup perdu, ce soir. Un père, un frère… et bientôt moi.  
_Je sais que bientôt, il me faudra combattre. _

J'aimerais tellement lui parler. Lui dire de ne pas pleurer sur elle, ne pas pleurer sur nous. Lui demander de me pardonner de ne pas avoir su rester en vie.  
J'aurais voulu être celui qui la réconfortera de ses pertes. Un autre le fera.  
Parler me demande un effort considérable. Commander à mon cerveau de remuer mes lèvres. Ralenties par la lente marche de ma mort, les informations sont de douloureuses pelotes d'épingles torturant mes nerfs sur leur passage. J'ai peur que ma voix ne soit qu'un murmure inaudible pour Ginny qui me scrute toujours avec anxiété.  
_Je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas… _

Mais Ginny semble m'avoir compris, elle approche son visage de mes lèvres. Elle attends un instant, tendue puis relève son visage, plus inquiète que jamais. Elle secoue la tête en remuant les lèvres. Je n'ai pas parlé.  
_Suis-je sauvé? _

Sur son visage, trois gouttelettes translucides brillent doucement.  
Trois gouttes salées jaillies des yeux clairs et inquiets.  
Trois gouttes salées, derniers cadeaux coulant sur la joue pâle de Ginny.

Ses larmes ouvrent de nouveaux sillons de pureté dans la suie de son visage.  
Peu à peu, la rumeur s'intensifie et ma vie m'échappe comme s'échappent les larmes de Ginny.

Il faut vraiment lui dire adieu.  
Laisser un autre que moi essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

J'ai gagné le combat, MON dernier combat. Ils seront désormais, sans moi, les survivants. Jamais ils ne sauront que je les ai sauvés en les quittant.  
Accueillez-moi, papa, maman. Accueillez-moi, Sirius et Dumbledore. Je vous rejoins, mes amis, mes ennemis. Faisons la paix, car j'ai, cette fois et pour de bon, fait disparaître la menace du mage noir.

_Tremblant comme un enfant, Rémus Lupin referme les yeux du jeune homme qu'il en était venu à aimer comme un fils. Face à lui, Ginny Weasley pleure à chaudes larmes.  
Tonk se penche à ses cotés et demande doucement :  
"Il va s'en sortir?"  
Rémus se laisse alors submergé par son chagrin. Il serre contre lui la jeune auror et bredouille entre ses larmes "C..c'est… fi.fini." _


	7. Promenade au jardin

_Silence.  
Tout est calme sous le saule pleureur.  
La femme retire les feuilles et la mousse qui ont sali l'ancienne stèle.  
Quarante ans qu'il est enterré la. Quarante ans qu'elle n'est pas venue le voir.  
Au début, c'était trop dur. Ensuite, la vie a repris son cours.  
Son travail terminé, elle s'assied sur le banc de pierre juste en face de la tombe ternie. _

_"J'aurais du venir plus tôt, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. Mais je n'en avais pas la force au début. Ensuite… Ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de te laisser dans le passé et de continuer à vivre ma vie.  
J'ai rencontré un homme, Harry. Un moldu, d'une gentillesse rare, papa l'aurait adoré.  
Il a pansé mes blessures, en douceur, sans rien espérer. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques années plus tard. J'ai été si heureuse avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous quitte, il y a quelques semaines._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Je fais le bilan de ma vie, je suppose. _

_Il a été un bon époux. Et un bon père. Tu devrais voir notre aîné. Un sorcier extrêmement brillant, il travaille au ministère de la magie. Je ne suis pas peu fière qu'il porte ton prénom. _

_Notre fille, Miranda, aussi est très brillante, une vraie petite Hermione. Très douée pour les potions et la métamorphose.  
Hermione et Ron en sont presque aussi fiers que de leurs propres enfants. Surtout Hermione puisqu'elle a été son professeur à Poudlard et que Miranda est aujourd'hui son assistante.  
Neville et Luna se sont mariés, tu sais. Ils ont eu un fils, Rodolphus, le portrait de ses parents. Tant sur le plan magique que physique, et ce n'est pas peu dire. A eux trois, ils ont tourné en bourrique la pauvre grand-mère Londubat. _

_Il s'est passé tellement de bonnes choses, Harry, tellement de bonnes choses.  
Mais tu nous as manqué dans chacune d'entre elles. _

_J'éprouve parfois une étrange honte.  
Comme ai-je pu aimer Robert aussi fort alors que tu étais présent à chacun des battements de mon cœur?  
C'est un mystère pour moi. L'amour que j'ai éprouvé, que j'éprouve encore pour mon époux est sincère et profond. Pourtant, tu m'as accompagné tout du long.  
Lequel d'entre vous ai-je réellement aimé? Tous les deux, aucun? Que nous serait-il arrivé si tu avais survécu?  
Cette question lancinante me revient souvent telle une pulsation douloureuse : Et si tu avais survécu… "_


End file.
